Nebula Queen Palace
The Nebula Queen Palace (ネビュラークイーンパレス Nebyurā Kuīn Paresu) is a mansion used by the current Nebula Queen to live in. It is on Nebula Academy's campus and is located next to the middle school building. Names Every time the palace's owner is changed, a new name is given to it with the format being the Nebula Queen's name and a term that is similar to palace. *Azami Nakamura - Appearance The mansion's outside is white and royal blue. It is very large with many windows and one balcony. The large gate leading to it is sky blue and made of wood. There are a lot of topiary trees and shrubs around the mansion. The mansion also has a chimney. There is a garden at the front of the mansion. The first floor is a meeting area and is like a living room. It has a wood flooring, a royal blue sofa, a small coffee table, a tatami mat, a tea table with a tea set, a few chairs, sky blue curtains, and a fireplace. It is where the Nebula Queen and her guests can relax, socialize, and meet. The violinists, cellists, pianists, flautists, and clarinetists play music for the Nebula Queen and her guests. There are pianos here for the pianists to play. The second floor is a lesson and fitting/dressing room where the Nebula Queen can work on and practice her dancing and singing. The Aikara function on the Aikatsu Phone Plus is accessible in the room, so the Nebula Queen can time her dancing and singing to the song's backing track with the desired coord if she chooses to do so. The third floor is the Nebula Queen's bedroom. It has the color scheme of the idol's choosing, a large queen-sized bed, a nightstand, a smart TV that allows the Nebula Queen to watch any TV show or movie she wants, cell phone and laptop chargers, internet access, and it connects to a balcony that is extremely elaborate with fancy designs and made of wood that overlooks the school's meadow which is at the back at the manor. There is also a large table with a parasol or umbrella depending on the weather so that the Nebula Queen can sit outside and relax, read, use the Aikatsu Phone Plus, or eat a meal or snack. The balcony also has violinists, cellists, pianists, flautists, and clarinetists playing music for the Nebula Queen as she sits outside. It also has pianos here for the pianists to play. The basement is a special appeal room that features a large trampoline and is also a training room, so the Nebula Queen can practice her jumps and special appeals. Trivia *There are maids and butlers who work at the Nebula Queen Palace, deliver meals, beverages, and even snacks to the Nebula Queen, help the Nebula Queen entertain guests, tend to the Nebula Queen's wants and needs, and keep the Nebula Queen Palace clean. *The violinists, cellists, pianists, flautists, and clarinetists playing music for the Nebula Queen and her guests are a group of musicians called Classic Cosmic who used to be idols. Category:Locations Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars